Harry Potter and the Mad-Man with a Box
by AuraStormMaster
Summary: During an Occlumency lesson, Harry snaps and storms back to Gryffindor Tower, only to be called to his dorm where he discovers an unusual object in his trunk. A battered, old fob watch. While having never seen it in his life, Harry finds the watch familiar and upon opening the latch, the universe sees the rebirth of its oldest guardian...
1. The Return

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here with another fic. Now I know what you're thinking: "Where's SOL?" "Where's BI?" Well, SOL I'm still working on the final battle of Part I and with BI I'm using Pokémon Y to fully test out the team's I've picked for Naruto and Co. Anyway, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter or Doctor Who._

Key

"Wibbly wobbly timey whimey" – Regular Speech  
>"<em>I could go a Jammy Dodger<em>" – Regular Thought  
>"<strong>Avada Kedavra<strong>" - Spell  
>"<em><strong>We will destroy you<strong>_" – Alien Speech 

Harry Potter and the Mad Man with a Box

_Chapter 1: The Return_

"Pathetic Potter, is that really the best you have?"

Panting, Harry stared up into the coal black eyes of his Occlumency instructor: Severus Snape. The man sneered in disgust as the son of his childhood tormentor spat onto the floor. Grunting, the teen pushed himself to his feet, grimacing as his t-shirt clung horribly to his torso with sweat. Snape glowered at the boy and pointed his wand between Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Now, again."

"No."

"**Legi**-What did you say?" He snarled, lowering his wand arm slowly, glaring at the teen's look of defiance.

"I said, no. _Sir_."

"How dare you, you insolent brat!"

"Insolent! All you tell me is 'clear your mind', without actually telling me how!"

"Then you are as weak as I-"

"The only weak one here is you!"

"How dare you, you do not know what I must do in order to keep ungrateful brats like you safe-" Harry snorted, cutting the older male's tirade short.

"Like it's Dumbledore you obey, we all know who you really serve."

"You think you know everything Potter, you're just like your father: arrogantly believing that you know everything."

"For Merlin's sake, my father is DEAD! Get that through your greasy head you overgrown bat. How pathetic are you that you blame the sins of the father on the son, no wonder they picked on you, you greasy git."

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD CHILD!" Snape screeched, whipping his wand in Harry's direction. Only Harry was faster.

"**EXPELLIARMUS**!"

A bolt of scarlet energy shot from the tip of his wand and slammed into the black-clad man, sending his wand spinning towards Harry while Snape was blasted across his office. Catching the black wand in his left hand, the last Potter stared at the crumpled form of his Potions/Occlumency professor and gulped slightly.

"Please dear Merlin, let him have hit his head." He muttered, placing the other wand on the shelf next to him and quickly making his way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Oh man, if Hermione finds out about this she's gonna kill me." He groaned as he made his way up a flight of stairs. He knew that she would find out, she was the only one who was able to squeeze the truth from him, no matter what the subject was.

"_So close_..."

He stopped abruptly, swinging his head around in search of another person.

"Hello?" he called "Is anyone there?" When only silence reached his ears, he shrugged and began walking again.

"_The time is near_,_ it must be opened_." Jarring to a halt, he whipped his head round to stare along the corridor.

"Peeves, if it's you cut it out! If you're trying to irritate me at least attempt to make sense."

When there was no response, he nodded to himself in satisfaction and continued on his way to his dorm. However, as he made his way up past the fourth floor, what felt like a bolt of lightning flashed across his brain. Harry fell to his knees as his mind's eye was plagued with snippets of memories.

None of which were his.

Men in silver, shrieks of "_**EXTERMINATE**_", faces of people he had never met and a blue box swirled around his mind as he sunk to his knees in pain.

"_You know where it is_,_ the time has come_: _time for our return_."

"Shut up!" He roared as he gripped the sides of his head. And just like that, the voice and the images vanished.

Panting slightly, he shakily resumed his journey back to Gryffindor tower.

'_How can this get any worse_?'

**MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB**

"Harry James Potter, what do you mean that you 'kinda' blasted one of our professors across the room!"

'_Well bugger_, _this was what I was afraid of_.'

He raised his hands in a placating manner as he stared into the irate brown eyes of his best friend.

"Mione, calm down. To be fair, he drew his wand on me first."

"That doesn't matter Harry, you attacked a BLOODY teacher! And-where are you going?"

Harry had begun to walk up the stairs of the boy's dormitory, the muggleborn witch followed after the teen, growling.

When she caught up with him, he was digging through his trunk like a man possessed.

"Harry, Harry what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, the raven-haired teen simply kept digging for a few minutes before letting out a cry of "Aha!" and straightening himself up. Clutched in his left hand, was something silver. Hermione approached her best friend in concern as he sunk unto his four-poster bed, staring at the object in silence.

"Harry? Harry are you ok?"

The last Potter turned to the bushy-haired young woman and frowned at her.

"The watch, it was calling to me." Hermione's eyes widened.

"You mean it was talking to you? Harry, you should probably give that to Professor Dumbledore to-"

"NO!" Harry yelled, startling the girl at the volume of his yell. Thank Merlin no one else was in the dorm at the moment.

"Sorry, it's just, I know this watch. And yet, I've never touched it until now."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the watch in curiosity (Harry) and wariness (Hermione). After five minutes, Harry spoke up.

"It wants me to open it, says the time is right." Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"Please tell me you're not going to do as it says. It's obviously dangerous."

Getting to his feet, Harry continued to stare at the watch for a few more seconds before looking over at the worried face of his best friend.

"I need to Mione, it feels right. Whatever is in here, I need it." Turning to look at the watch in his hand, he started as he felt a smaller hand grip his wrist. He looked over at the witch to his left and was surprised to see a tear make its way down her cheek. "Mione-"

"Harry, please." Her voice was small as more tears began to leak down her cheeks "I don't know why but, if you open that watch. I feel as though you won't be you. That watch, it's changing the way you act now and I fear" she hiccupped slightly as she released the hold she had on his arm. "I fear I'll lose my best friend."

Harry looked to his friend, '_No, my _ONLY _best friend._' He thought, in shock.

"Hermione, I-I had no idea you felt that way. It's just," He turned his head to stare back at the battered watch in his palm, "I have to. Listen-" he began, stopping the bushy-haired girl's interruption, "I know it seems mental but please, trust me. Trust me Hermione as I know that whatever is in this watch, it is good and it will help explain so much of what is going on. Please Mione, trust me."

The two stared at each other, the intensity of their gaze filling the room as the watch continued to emanate warmth.

"I trust you, Harry." With a small smile, the green-eyed wizard tugged the brown-eyed witch into a tight embrace, releasing her a few minutes later.

"Thank you, my Mione."

And with that, he released the latch of watch.

Instantly, he was bathed in golden-orange energy that surged out of the watch. Images of other worlds, strange creatures and a blue box filled his mind. He watched as different faces filled his mind; an old man wearing a skull cap, a younger man with a recorder, another with shaggy white hair in a yellow car, one with a long scarf, a young man with a stick of celery, a loud man with a multicoloured coat, an old man with an umbrella, a young man in Edwardian garb, an old man staring sadly at a large red button, a brooding man in leather, a skinny man in a brown suit, another young man with a fez and an old man staring at his reflection in a mirror.

Hermione watched in horror as her best friend's body began to change. He grew several inches and his body began to fill out, his hair growing longer as his glasses fell from his nose. Hand over her mouth; she stared as the fiery energy was absorbed back into her friend's skin. Stumbling slightly, he doubled over in order to catch his breath. Warily, she approached the raven haired male.

"H-Harry?" His head shot up to look her in the eyes as he straightened up.

"Lungs!" He gasped, slamming his hands into his chest "My lungs are weird!"

She stared at him as his hands roamed his own chest, a look of awe in his eyes. "New lungs, oh! Heads, shoulders, knees, toes, arms, hands and fingers!"

Each body part was briefly touched as he listed them of, when he stopped suddenly. His hands went to his hair, scrunching his eyes shut.

"Please be black, please be black." He tugged down a lock and opened his eyes.

"Yes! Not been black haired in a while. Not since my second body..."

"HARRY!" He stopped his discovery of his new form in order to look at the terrified girl staring at him. He smiled as he skipped over to her.

"Hermione! You're smaller, wait a sec, that's not right. Am I taller? Oh deeper voice too, oh that's very nice. Hermione, _Hermione_, **Hermione**, HHHHHeeeeerrrrrrrmmmiiiiiooooonnneeeeee."

"What happened to you, why are you acting so oddly?"

"Only 'oddly'? My dear, I'm insulted! I don't do odd." Staring around at his surroundings, he was confused due to disorientation only for a frown to mar his features.

"Oh! This is bad, very, very bad."

"What's bad?" asked Hermione, her eyes wide as she watched what used to be her friend pace the dormitory "Harry, your scaring me."

Glancing at the girl, 'Harry' smiled before resuming his pacing.

"What's bad is that we're in a parallel universe. I can taste it. Timelines are all wonky here, things that shouldn't be but are..."

"You're not making sense! Now, tell me what happened to my friend or I swear I will hex you to oblivion!"

"Hex-" He began, only to find himself on the business end of Hermione's vinewood wand. A manic grin blossomed across his lips.

"Oh that is brilliant, no, beyond brilliant! Its, its..." he frowned slightly before clapping his hands loudly, the grin back in full force, "Its _wicked_! Yeah, that's the word, _wicked_." Still grinning like an idiot, he tossed off his robe and untucked his shirt.

"That's better, now! Miss Granger, I'm happy to tell you that yes: I'm still Harry Potter. Just...more than just Harry. You see, that watch" he pointed to the battered fob watch that now lay on the floor between them "contained my essence, waiting for the right time to 'wake up'."

"So who are you then? If you're more than 'just Harry', who else are you?" 'Harry' grinned at her again, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Well Hermione Granger: I'm the Doctor."

**AN: And cut! Well? What do you guys think? Yes, I know that, compared to my last two uploads, this is quite a short chapter but this is my first attempt at a DW fic, even if I'm pretty comfortable with HP. I didn't want to rush in the TARDIS, monsters and general bad-assery so; I leave it up to you. I'm going to leave a poll up on whether or not this will expand from a one-shot to a multi-chap fic. I do know that I have enough material for at least three or four chapters but that will be up to you lot. If made into a multi-chap, each part being released on a Saturday along with the new episode. If not, well I still think its decent. Anyway, make sure to review, as I would love to hear your opinions. This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**


	2. An Old Friend Calls

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here with chapter two of Mad Man with a box and I must say, I am amazed at the response I got. I love to see that you guys are enjoying this take on the Doctor and his newest adventure. This will probably take up three to five chapters in length and I am planning my own Doctor Who event that may star other incarnations. Whether this happens or not is up to you. Like with the previous chapter, a poll will be up to decide whether or not this event will take place. Anyway, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I never have nor will I ever own Doctor Who or Harry Potter._

Key

"Wibbly wobbly timey whimey" – Regular Speech  
>"<em>I could go a Jammy Dodger<em>" – Regular Thought  
>"<strong>Avada Kedavra<strong>" - Spell  
>"<em><strong>We will destroy you<strong>_" – Alien Speech

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Mad Man with a Box_

"_Oh that is brilliant, no, beyond brilliant! Its, its..." he frowned slightly before clapping his hands loudly, the grin back in full force, "Its wicked! Yeah, that's the word, wicked." Still grinning like an idiot, he tossed off his robe and untucked his shirt._

"_That's better, now! Miss Granger, I'm happy to tell you that yes: I'm still Harry Potter. Just...more than just Harry. You see, that watch" he pointed to the battered fob watch that now lay on the floor between them "contained my essence, waiting for the right time to 'wake up'."_

"_So who are you then? If you're more than 'just Harry', who else are you?" 'Harry' grinned at her again, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets._

"_Well Hermione Granger: I'm the Doctor."_

_Chapter 2: An Old Friend Calls_

"I'm the Doctor."

Silence filled the dormitory as the two stared at each other. One with a grin and one with a confused grimace.

"Doctor Who?" The grin widened as his eyes danced with mirth.

"Love it when they say that, anyway. Let me start from the beginning, best take a seat: this'll be a long story."

"Harry, you're not making sense. What do you mean that you're _essence_ was in the watch? What have you done to my friend!"

"Hermione, didn't you hear me? I'm still Harry, but also the Doctor. Think of it like Harry 2.0...if Harry 2.0 was an alien over two-thousand years old."

"...That's not possible Harry, you're not making sense." The Doctor sighed before he guided the brunette witch to one of the beds and sat her down. Crouching slightly, the Time Lord locked eyes with the brown-eyed girl.

"Hermione, I'm going to perform a 'Mind Meld'. It allows me to link our minds and show images of my life, memories of times long since past. Do I have your position?"

"Harry...that sounds really dangerous." She chewed her lip nervously, staring into the emerald orbs of what had been her best friend. Why did his eyes look so _ancient_? "Ok then, I give you my permission."

Smiling slightly, the raven-haired male place his hands on either side of the witch's head, the index finger of each hand gently dug into her temple.

"Now, I must warn you: Brace yourself, my life hasn't been easy."

And with that, he linked their minds.

Hermione gasped as hundreds of millions of images flooded her brain. She watched the birth of stars and the fall of constellations. She bore witness to the beginning of time itself and watched the history of countless civilisations. She looked on as creatures launched invasion after invasion upon the countless different planets and star systems, only to fail due to one constant: one man and his blue box. She watched the man's very timeline, from his first incarnation to his rebirth just mere moments ago. His many friends and adventures flashed through her mind as he looked over his many victories but also his most tragic losses.

She choked out a small cry as the Doctor cut the connection, staring at her with an expressionless gaze.

"But...you...how...why?"

"See now Hermione, everything I have told you is true. I'm still Harry, he's in here somewhere, but I'm also the Doctor. I'm the last of my kind and protector of the laws of time and space. Understand?"

"..."

"Hermione? You okay, your kinda pale and swaying and-you're gonna faint now aren't you."

**THUD**

"...Well, that was interesting." The Doctor muttered, running a hand through his thick hair, only to realise one key issue currently present.

"Where the bloody hell did I leave my TARDIS?"

Murmuring to himself, he paced up and down the polished dark-wooden floor of the Fifth Year boy's dormitory. A minute later, he snapped his fingers loudly and ceased his pacing.

"Dobby!"

**CRACK**

"Mister Harry Potter sir has called Dobby! Dobby is most pleased to serve the great-"

"Yes, thank you Dobby." Interrupted the Doctor, who fished a scrap of parchment from 'his' trunk and a quill. Scribbling rapidly, he looked at the tiny elf "I need you to give this to Griphook, it'll allow you access to my family vault. I need you to find me a black metal box, about eleven-to-twelve inches long. Once found, I need it brought back here: could you do that for me?" He offered the parchment to the green-eyed elf.

"Mister Harry Potter gives Dobby an assignment. Dobby could sing with joy-"

"Yes Dobby, but this is urgent."

The elf then vanished with another loud **CRACK**, leaving the Time Lord and the unconscious witch as the sole occupants of the room. Sighing, the 'teen' sank onto the bed and closed his eyes. He lost himself in the many different timelines that weaved around him, the Earth rotating beneath his feet and the sounds of the universe ringing in his ears.

"I've missed this, you know? 'Course you don't, to you I was a teenage wizard. A handsome one, mind you, but a wizard nonetheless. Although technically, magic isn't really magic. It's merely psycho kinesis of ambient residue of the void's waste. To be fair, this is a parallel world so who knows what spawned magic here. But how did I get here? The TARDIS can't enter parallel Earths thanks to me slamming the walls of reality shut. Hmmm..."

He lay there for several minutes, so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the returning **CRACK** of the excitable elf until it leapt onto his chest. Letting out a curse in High Gallifreyan, he clutched a hand to both hearts and glared at the elf.

"Dobby, what the hell was that about?"

Instead of responding, the diminutive creature stared up at him in awe.

"The Great Harry Potter sir speaks the language of the Old Ones. Dobby is amazed at Harry Potter's ability of its use."

"Right, sorry about that. Slipped out and I kinda need you not to tell anyone about that, ok? Now, did you get the box?" Nodding rapidly, Dobby slipped a hand into the pillowcase he wore and pulled out the box in question. Handing it to the 'young' Time Lord, the elf vanished once more with a loud **CRACK**. Once Dobby was gone, the Doctor stared down at the pitch black metal of the box, anticipation flooding his body.

"Now, if I remember correctly..." he trailed off as he ran the tip of his index finger over the box's surface, tracing a complex pattern. Upon connecting the end of the pattern with the beginning, a brilliant white light shone around the edges of the box, causing the box to crack open. Sliding the now cracked box's lid off, he grinned as he stared down at a familiar sight. A cylindrical object, eight or so inches long, made from what looked like bronze and a silver-like metal with a leather and porcelain grip. A small button could be noticed near the ties of the leather. At the tip, a green crystal was held by four claw-like prongs.

Ginning widely, the Doctor grabbed hold of the instrument and stared at it lovingly.

"Hello old friend, I've missed you. Now, time for the old girl..."

Holding the instrument before him, he activated it. A buzzing noise filled the air, constantly changing pitch and volume as the Doctor tried to find the correct frequency he needed.

"Come on, come on, come on!" He muttered, sliding his finger over the activation button, his brow furrowed as he cycled through the many different frequencies he had stored in the device's software. He frowned slightly when the signal wavered but shook it off as the device let out a loud **PING** followed by a familiar wheezing groan.

_**Vworp**__. __**Vworp**__. __**Vworp**__. __**Vworp**__. __**Vworp**__._

"Hello sexy." He grinned, watching as the beautiful sight of a royal blue police box slowly faded into existence in the centre of the room. A few seconds later, it fully materialised before him, the sound of the engines fading away. Raising a hand, he held his breath.

**CLICK**

**CREAK**

He grinned manically as the doors swung open, revealing a massive cathedral-like room (**AN: Think Capaldi's current layout.**). Walking forward, he stopped for a second and looked at the form of the downed girl.

"Can't just leave her lying there, can I?"

Making his way over to Hermione's unconscious form, he scooped her up in his arms and ran into the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind him. A few seconds later, the familiar _**Vworp**__, __**Vworp**__, __**Vworp**__, __**Vworp**__, __**Vworp**__,_ sounded as the TARDIS began its dematerialisation sequence. The fading sound of the engines dematerialising died away, just as the youngest Weasley male entered the dorm, a scowl on his features.

"Where the bloody hell are they?"

**MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB**

The Doctor danced around the console, flicking multiple switches and punching buttons as he programmed the Time/Space ship, ignoring the comatose female sitting a few feet away from him. Whistling, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the panel before him.

_**Bzzt bzzt bzz-**_

He yelped and jumped back slightly as sparks leapt from both the panel and the tip of his screwdriver. Frowning, he glared at the instrument he held in his hand.

"Really, you're going to do _this_ again?" Sighing, he replaced the sonic into his trouser pocket. It was then that he noticed the blip on the monitor above him.

"Hello, what's going on here?"

Reaching up, he tugged down the monitor and fiddled with the dials located near the bottom.

"A distress call, huh, from Cardiff? I swear if this is who I think it is..." he growled, moving over to the other side of the console in order to punch in the co-ordinates. It was at this moment that Hermione decided to wake up.

"H-Harry?" She called groggily, holding a hand to her head. Looking up in search of her friend, a look of shock and awe encompassed her features as she took in the sight of the main console room. "What?" She croaked, causing the Doctor to turn in her direction, his trademark manic grin plastered across his lips.

"AH! Hermione, you're awake. Good, saves me the trouble of waking you up, now!" The Doctor clapped his hands loudly as he turned back to the console, dashing about as he fumbled with various knobs and buttons. "The TARDIS picked up a distress signal in Cardiff, as I need to refuel I thought I would check in to see what's going on."

"Harry, what-" She was cut off as the TARDIS shook violently, sending her crashing into one of the safety rails.

"Sorry! Bit rusty with this, been years. Come here you little bugger!" Sparks danced along the panels as the TARDIS was again rocked harshly.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, holding onto the railing as though her life depended on it. The room seemed to spin as the blue box hurtled haphazardly through the time vortex. Snarling, the Time Lord grabbed another lever and yanked it up, sending him crashing into one of the railings. Hermione cried out, watching horror struck as her friend was rag-dolled viciously.

"What's going on? Why are we being thrown around like-" She was cut off as another explosion from the console rocked the TARDIS, causing them both to tighten their grips on their respective railings.

"The TARDIS has finally picked up on the fact that we're in a parallel universe! The warped timelines are giving her indigestion. She's trying to get us out of here but something is blocking our escape."

Coughing, the Doctor slowly made his way back over to the now sparking and damaged console. He grunted as he yanked down a particularly stiff lever, ending the violent tremors. A low rumble sounded throughout the room, signalling their arrival.

"Come on Hermione, we need to get out. Now!"

Grabbing hold of her hand, the two sprinted from the room. Just in time because as the slammed the door shut behind them, the time rotor column exploded, flooding the room with pure, undiluted time energy. Breathing heavily, the battered pair leant against the dark blue wood of the Type-40 time machine.

"Well, this won't be taking us anywhere anytime soon. Let's look around shall we."

The Gryffindor witch stared at him incredulously.

"We were nearly killed and you want to 'look around'? Are you mad!"

"Mad? Definitely, now! If I'm correct, there should be a café around here." And without waiting for an answer, he walked off in the direction of the small shops opposite them. Sighing, Hermione chased after him, a look of exasperation clear on her face. When she finally caught up, she found him aiming a strange metal instrument at a cash machine.

"Harry what are you-" She stopped abruptly as a low buzzing sound resonated from the now viridian glow of the tip. A number of bills then slid from the slot below the screen, which the Doctor promptly pocketed. When he turned to face his companion, he noticed her staring at his sonic oddly.

"What?"

"What is that and how did you pull out money with it?" Shrugging, he tossed the sonic into the air and caught it before pocketing it.

"Sonic Screwdriver and I may have hacked the ATM a little to withdraw money and-I'm gonna stop talking as that look tells me that you don't approve."

"Of course I don't approve." She hissed, glaring at the piece of alien technology he held "It's stealing." The Doctor snorted.

"I withdrew it from UNIT's funding and last I checked I work for them. At least, on my Earth I did."

\Before she could respond, a number of black cars suddenly surrounded them and within seconds, a squad of soldiers stood before them. At the sight of guns, Hermione raised her hands above her head while the Doctor strode forward, a grin on his lips.

"Ah, hello there! Was wondering when you lot would turn up. I've been here," He glanced at the watch on his wrist before turning to the face the soldiers again "four minutes and you only get here _now_? I mean really, I expected you lot to get here sooner as I am...being very arrogant aren't I, am I arrogant now? Or is it rude? What do you think Mione?"

He turned to face his Gryffindor friend, only to be brought back by the sound of a familiar voice.

"My my, now this is different. I don't believe I remember this form of yours. Bit young isn't it."

"Why couldn't I have been Jack?" The Doctor groaned as he stared at the owner of the voice.

"Who is she Harry?" asked Hermione, staring at the woman in question.

"It's complicated." He muttered, smiling at the frizzy-haired woman and her crimson grin "Hello dear, I'm home."

"Hello sweetie, and where have you been?"

"A fun story, anyway let me introduce my companion Hermione Granger. Hermione, meet River Song: my Wife. I take it you're the cause of the distress signal."

"You know it honey, now, what can you tell me about the Yvultions?"

**AN: And, cut! Well, now we see both the return of the TARDIS and our dear River. With having to deal with River, no TARDIS, a new alien threat, Hermione's questions and a parallel world, how will the Doctor survive with his 'sanity' intact? Make sure to Follow/Fave/Review in order to keep up to date with our newest Doctors Adventures. I do enjoy hearing your opinions on my take of the Doctor and whatever universe I play with. This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**


	3. Explanation and Revelations

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here with the next installment of Mad-Man with a Box. I know this is a little late but hopefully you guys still enjoy this update. Also, what do you guys think of Capaldi's doctor? Personally, I think he's ok but I hold Eleven as my favourite. Remember, if you want my Doctor!Harry to run into his previous incarnations; check out the poll on my profile. Anyway, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I never have nor will I ever own Doctor Who or Harry Potter._

Key

"Wibbly wobbly timey whimey" – Regular Speech  
>'<em>I could go a Jammy Dodger<em>' – Regular Thought/Spell  
>"<strong>Avada Kedavra<strong>" - Spell  
>"<em><strong>We will destroy you<strong>_" – Alien Speech

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Mad Man with a Box_

"_My my, now this is different. I don't believe I remember this form of yours. Bit young isn't it."_

"_Why couldn't it have been Jack?" The Doctor groaned as he stared at the owner of the voice._

"_Who is she Harry?" asked Hermione, staring at the woman in question._

"_It's complicated." He muttered, smiling at the frizzy-haired woman and her crimson grin "Hello dear, I'm home."_

"_Hello sweetie, and where have you been?"_

"_A fun story, anyway let me introduce my companion Hermione Granger. Hermione, meet River Song: my Wife. I take it you're the cause of the distress signal."_

"_You know it honey, now, what can you tell me about the Yvultions?"_

Chapter 3: Explanation and Revelations

"You have a _wife_!"

"Yes-well no-it's complicated but what isn't complicated is the Yvultions. Now **that** is a name I haven't heard in a long, _long_ time." The Doctor's smile dimmed slightly as he looked the 'older' woman in the eye. "How are you here, alive? I though the library had-"

"Maybe it would be best for us to discuss this back at U.N.I.T HQ, sweetie." River interrupted, gesturing to the black jeeps behind her. The Doctor merely grinned and all but ran to the nearest jeep. Hermione made to follow him when she was pulled to a stop by River's arm.

"What are you-" She began, only to be silenced when River called out:

"Doctor! I think I will take Miss Granger with me. Knowing you, I will have to catch her up on quite a few things." The Doctor stared over at the two, his green eyes locking with Hermione's own brown orbs. She nodded slightly, answering his questioning gaze.

Following the wild-haired woman to another jeep, she stared at River when she paused to look back at the Doctor, a smile tugging at her lips as she watched him talk animatedly to one of the soldiers with wild hand gestures.

"I see some of his eleventh self is peeking through, twelve was much too serious so it's a nice change of pace."

"Are you really his wife?" She blurted out, flushing slightly at River's questioning smirk.

"My my, is that jealousy I hear colouring your voice?"

"What! No-I mean..." she stammered, only to glare at the other woman, who laughed throatily.

"Oh my dear, it's okay. Now, to answer your question: no. While I was technically married to his eleven-no, _thirteenth_ incarnation, that was a long time ago. He was eleven or twelve hundred at the time and was on his thirteenth body, but he was only the eleventh Doctor."

Hermione watched as a look of fondness floated across River's face as the woman in question looked back on her time with her doctor. Shaking herself from her musings, she eyed up his newest companion.

"Now, tell me about yourself. I would like to know what my dear 'husband' has been doing and who you are."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione began her life story from her earliest memories. River should great interest when she began to explain about being a witch, and even fell into a giggle-fit when the Gryffindor witch described her first encounter with the, at the time, still human Harry Potter.

"I can just imagine it." She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye "Him looking so lost with big round glasses."

After calming down, River motioned for Hermione to continue. She sat, engrossed as the young brunette described the numerous different adventures she had went on with the Doctor, back when he was still the young Potter heir. She had just been getting to the bit where they found the fob watch when the jeep pulled to a stop.

"We're here, ma'am."

"Thank you, Brown." Called River, who began to fix her hair slightly before, after checking her reflection in a small pocket mirror, stepping out of the car. Hermione followed her quickly, only to stare at their destination.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She cried, staring at the shiny black door of no. 10 Downing Street. She turned her gaze to the smirking face of River Song "How in the name of Merlin did we get here?"

"Teleport."

The two females turned to see the grinning face of the Doctor as he hurried over to them.

"I examined it when my driver first revealed the button. It's quite clever really: Old Noogretum technology. Amazing species, the Noogretum, the creators of one of the strongest alcoholic beverages in the galaxy. I remember this one time, when I was younger I got so...Anyway," He continued, grinning sheepishly at the two women's exasperated looks "there is a pair of clamps that are left in two locations. In this case, one under the car and one," He pointed to the very road they stood on, "buried right below us. In each clamp, there is a tiny chip that contains the heart of the teleports. The co-ordinates of the target location is coded into one of these chips and once the activation button is used, the chip seeks out its 'brother' and BAM! Instant teleport."

He grinned at his brunette companion, only for the smile to drop at her confused look. Sighing, he gestured to the car.

"Think of it as a Portkey." The confused look was immediately replaced with one of understanding. Turning to River, a frown marred his features. "However, I will need to be taken back to Cardiff when the TARDIS is repaired."

"What's happened to the TARDIS?" Asked River, worry shining in her eyes. The Doctor merely waved his hand, a smile once again dancing on his lips.

"Not to worry, the old girl just picked up on the fact this is a parallel reality. She tried to escape but something was blocking our exit. Now **that** is what concerns me the most."

"How come?" Hermione piped up, only to blush slightly under the combined stare of the Time Lord and Human/Time Lord.

"Nothing in the universe should stop a TARDIS from dematerialising. Well, not in my universe and technically you can control where it goes, but you definitely can't stop it from trying to leave parallel worlds. Now: let's get this started!"

**MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB**

_**Bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt**_

**ZAP**

"Ouch!"

"Doctor, what have I told you about using you're screwdriver on other people's computers?"

Grumbling, the Time Lord slipped the device back in his pocket and flopped down in his seat. Sighing, he turned to face Hermione, who had been watching him with an amused smile on her lips.

"Mione, these people are boring. You're not boring, let's do something. I got it!" He leapt up and ran from the room; seconds later a loud yelp was heard as he was dragged back in by a pair of soldiers. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the two soldiers were trying their hardest not to laugh, while the Doctor pouted. As he was dropped back in his seat, River entered with a knowing smirk.

"Did you really think I wouldn't tell them about you habit of wandering?"

The Doctor merely glared at her, pout still in place. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight. How could someone so child-like be so..._alien_. She was ripped from her thoughts as an older man of portly stature entered the room, a neckerchief being dabbed repeatedly against his shiny forehead. The Doctor bounded out of his seat, his pout replaced by a cheery grin.

"Ah. Prime Minister. Great to meet you sir, I'm the Doctor and this is my companion: Hermione Granger."

The Prime Minister stared at the raven-haired male in confusion. Glancing round the room, he caught sight of River Song.

"Professor Song, do you mind telling me why this..._boy_...is claiming to be this 'Doctor' person you so highly speak of?" River merely smiled, while her eyes seemed to visibly harden at the Prime Minister's comments.

"As U.N.I.T has also told you, Prime Minister, the Doctor has the ability to change his face. This time he merely changed into a much younger form."

"My regeneration ability aside," interrupted the Doctor, frowning at River's casual reveal of his race's ability to cheat death, "Tell me about what the Yvultions have been doing that requires us to be brought to Downing Street."

"Uh uh uh Doctor." tutted River, wagging a finger in his direction, "First you tell us about the Yvultions, and then we'll tell you what they've been up to." With a sigh, the Doctor sank back down in his chair, crossing his leg onto his knee.

"I guess, like all stories, its best to begin at the start. The Yvultions first cropped up millions of years ago; long before you lot first walked this earth. They actually used to be part of your solar system, between Jupiter and Neptune. Yvultia, a solid planet amongst those made of swirling gases, and oh was it gorgeous. Plants of colours you wouldn't believe, most not even on Earth. There were cities but they weren't built from stone but were grown from the environment themselves and moulded to suit the Yvultions' needs. However," at this, the Doctor's face darkened "the planet shifted. Like Pluto, it slowly drifted out of the solar system and as you know, the further from the sun the colder it is. How they had survived up until then I have no clue, but their planet died. They evacuated of course but they changed. They became mere scavengers and squatters. I myself chased them from settling on Venus, in 4591. I take it you know what they look like?"

"Three feet tall, thin with aquamarine fur. Face like a falcon with a beak coloured like a jewel. The beak colour itself represents the Yvultion's rank. Stands bi-pedal and usually wear clothes that have been made from natural, plant resources." River rattled off, returning the Doctor's smug grin.

"Atta girl, now. Tell me what they have been up to that U.N.I.T requires my help. Last I checked not only did I not exist in this universe, I have you to thank for informing them of my existence, and the Yvultions tended to shy away from planets like Earth."

"What do you mean 'planets like earth'?" The Prime Minister snapped, his face turning an ugly shad of puce.

"A planet of pollution and concrete, where plant-life is wiped out in favour of unnecessary buildings." The Doctor replied coldly, his eyes boring into those of the Prime Minister. Startled, the portly man immediately backed up, his dark eyes wide as disgust seemed to roll of the Doctor in waves the longer he looked at the Prime Minister. Sneering slightly, he turned to River who smiled sadly.

"The Yvultions have launched numerous attacks at key areas and landmarks: Trafalgar Square, Buckingham Palace, the House of Commons and the House of Lords. They even attacked George Square, Edinburgh Castle, Holyrood Palace and the Wallace Monument. We've had people stationed in Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales. That's how we found you actually. Our scanners had picked up a major spike in temporal discharge. It was all a matter of guessing how far you had moved from the TARDIS."

"What about the other countries?" asked Hermione, who until this moment had remained silent. "According to you, Britain and Ireland seems to be protected but what about other countries? France, Germany, the US, the Switzerland, Japan, China, Russia-"

"The UN has been informed and told us that they have their own versions of U.N.I.T monitoring their own countries defences." River interrupted, looking slightly impressed about the young witch's empathy to the foreign nations. The Doctor merely grinned, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"That's my Mione, always looking out for others. Now" He barked, leaping out of his seat and striding to the Prime Minister's desk, where then plopped down and placed his feet up on the desk, "I want a map of Britain and Ireland, a list of each major city and historical landmark and some bananas. Love a banana, good source of potassium." River couldn't keep the smile of her face; the Doctor was back in his element.

"Get him what he wants. Including the bananas."

"Of course ma'am. We'll get them."

The two soldiers, that had dragged the Doctor in earlier, left the office. The Prime Minister followed after them, mutter under his breath about mad men and aliens. Hermione stared at her friend, having never seen such a cocky and confident attitude ever fill him outside of a Quidditch match. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to fiddle with its settings, a look of excitement shining on his face.

"Just like old times, isn't it River?"

"Until we're running for our lives or just running, this'll do for now." She replied, her trademark smirk on her lips. The Doctor returned her smirk in kind, only to drop it as he sat the sonic down and stared at her. "You should be dead."

"Such a charmer in this form, aren't you." She drawled, he smirk only slipping slightly.

"River..." He growled, his tone belaying the fact that he wasn't in the mood for games. The smirk finally dropped, as the younger time traveller sighed.

"The truth is Doctor, I don't know how I came here. The last thing I remember is eating with my crew, in that saved world, when suddenly; I was in the middle of Cardiff. Even though I had died, I was still part Time Lord so I could tell that this was a parallel world. Timelines are so wonky that I was physically nauseas. At least I guessed that was what made me nauseas, as I've never heard of a teleporter that could raise the dead."

"Are you still...you know?"

"On my last regeneration? I don't know if I'm perfectly honest. Only Time Lords could give new regeneration cycles, like what happened to you on Trenzalore."

At the mention of Trenzalore, the Doctor stiffened as his eyes darkened. River immediately regretted mentioning that damned planet as Hermione raced over to her friend.

"Harry, what's wrong? Harry-"

"I'm fine Hermione." He replied, a little more harshly than he meant to. He quickly apologised when he caught sight of the hurt look on the witch's face. Turning back to River, he offered a half-hearted smile. "I'm guessing future me told you about that place."

"Spoilers."

"Thought so, ironic that future me neglected to mention this event. Then again, spoilers I suppose." He stared out of the window; his eyes seemed to glaze over as he lost himself in his thoughts. "Parallel world, there should be a duplicate of everyone on my Earth here, correct? She could be here, you know."

"Doctor, you can't-"

"Why not!" He snapped, glaring into River's blue orbs. "I know for a fact when I was looking for Rose when I first lost her, I found another version of her. So why can't I see _her_ on this Earth."

"Because I know she wouldn't want you to-"

"How do you know, how do you know what she would want-"

"Because that's not the Clara we knew!"

Silence filled the office, a silence so thick in was near suffocating.

"I knew that upon you're regeneration into your thirteenth incarnation of the Doctor, you went into hiding again when she died. How do you think she would feel if-"

"Stop it, you stop it now." He warned, his eyes flashing. River merely smiled sadly, approaching the desk and lowering her head toward his.

"What was the last thing she told you?"

"I...I can't-"

"What did she say?"

"'Run you clever boy...and r-remember me.'"

His voice trembled, as old emotions began to well up inside. River, still smiling, lowered her lips to his ear.

"And what does that tell you?"

He couldn't take it anymore.

He latched onto River and wept; releasing the grief he had bottled from the moment she died, to when he used the chameleon arch, to when he regained his memories. River patted his back soothingly, and looked over to Hermione. She gestured to her to take the Doctor, to which the girl nodded. She crossed the room quickly and took him into her arms, immediately whispering soothing and comforting words into his ears, like she had done so many times when he was still human. River backed away, watching the pair with a look of fondness. She remembered the tales the Doctor told of his adventures of his thirteenth incarnation; technically it was his fifteenth incarnation and fourteenth face, but only the thirteenth Doctor. The one thing that always stuck out was the fondness that shone in his eyes when he spoke of Hermione Granger: Brightest Witch of her Generation

She had no idea how long she was daydreaming, but was soon pulled from her musings when a cry of pain filled then office. She watched as Hermione, with a look of horror, backed away slightly from the Doctor, who was no longer crying, but was lurching and twitching violently in pain, small streams of golden energy slipping from his mouth.

"What's happening to him? Why is he in pain?" Hermione demanded, her voice becoming shriller in her emotional state. River darted forward, gripping the Doctor as his spasms became more violent.

"When Time Lords, his species, are dying; they have this trick to cheat death. Every cell in their body is destroyed and then rewritten, essentially changing their entire physical form and personality. The mind remains the same but, as I said, new body. In some cases, it takes the body some time to get over the regeneration, resulting in 'regeneration pains'. He never got over his regeneration before he became human. As his Time Lord DNA returned, so did the regeneration pain. His body isn't fully stable yet." Her eyes darted to the cupboards located near the door. "Quick, I want you to make a cup of very strong tea."

"Are you mad? How is that going to help Harry?"

"The tannin in the tea can help his body stabilise. Do it, quickly!"

Nodding, the distraught teen rushed to the cupboard. Pulling out the needed supplied, she dropped the teabag into the cup and filled it with a murmured _Aguamenti_. With a wave of her wand, the water then boiled and the teabag spun around in the cup. She finished by banishing the now used teabag and quickly carried the steaming tea to River, who took the cup and to Hermione's horror, dumped the scalding liquid down the Time Lord's throat. Within seconds, the spasms stopped and the Doctor seemed to return to normal.

"Well, that was certainly fun. Now then, the first order of business is that-I'm gonna sleep now."

He promptly passed out.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The two women turned to see the two soldiers had returned along with the Prime Minister, clutching maps and, of course, bananas. River chuckled slightly and stared down at the unconscious form of the Doctor.

"Well, here we go again I guess."

**AN: And done! Well, this was certainly interesting. We learn of the Doctor's newest enemies along with a glimpse into his past. River reveals how she is still alive and Clara is dead? Well, while I need to hide from Whoufflé and Clara fans I will say this: her message is important in this and the next adventure. As always make sure to check the poll on my profile and my other fics. Also R&R. This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**


	4. Deadly Encounters

**AN: Hey doods, AuraStormMaster here with the next part of Mad-Man with a Box. I know this is a bit late but school's been a pain in the ass just now, but I managed to get this out just a few days late. Plus, I want to remind you guys that not only will there be a sequel but I'm also planning a Multi-Doctor story. Now, I'm going to put a poll on my profile which will affect my version of the Doctor immensely. Anyway, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I never have nor will I ever own Doctor Who or Harry Potter._

Key

"Wibbly wobbly timey whimey" – Regular Speech  
>'<em>I could go a Jammy Dodger<em>' – Regular Thought/Spell  
>"<strong>Avada Kedavra<strong>" - Spell  
>"<em><strong>We will destroy you<strong>_" – Alien Speech

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Mad Man with a Box_

_Nodding, the distraught teen rushed to the cupboard. Pulling out the needed supplied, she dropped the teabag into the cup and filled it with a murmured Aguamenti. With a wave of her wand, the water then boiled and the teabag spun around in the cup. She finished by banishing the now used teabag and quickly carried the steaming tea to River, who took the cup and to Hermione's horror, dumped the scalding liquid down the Time Lord's throat. Within seconds, the spasms stopped and the Doctor seemed to return to normal._

"_Well, that was certainly fun. Now then, the first order of business is that-I'm gonna sleep now."_

_He promptly passed out._

"_What the hell is going on here?"_

_The two women turned to see the two soldiers had returned along with the Prime Minister, clutching maps and, of course, bananas. River chuckled slightly and stared down at the unconscious form of the Doctor._

"_Well, here we go again I guess."_

Chapter 4: Deadly Encounters

"_Harry...Harry_"

His eyes furrowed, the voice drifting in and out of focus.

'_Come on, up we get. I'm starting to really hate the regeneration aches. Wait! New voices are coming in...I think its River's. Nope, just another human_'

"_Another attack...casualties...they know...Project YE...waking up_"

With a loud groan, the Doctor sat up, only for a body to slam into his chest.

"Harry, you're alive!"

"Hermione...lungs choking...hearts stopping...not breathing..."

The, now embarrassed, brunette leapt off the now-conscious Time Lord, who grinned at her burning face. Letting out a small grunt, he pushed off of the small couch he had been deposited on and strode over to the prime minister's desk, which was currently covered in many maps and sheets of paper. He turned at the sound of the office door opening and was met with the smirking visage of River Song.

"Morning sweetie, love the hair."

"Hysterical River, what have you found out so far?" He asked, unconsciously running a hand through his 'bed-head'.

Smirk still in place, the blonde woman gestured for him to look at the desk. Gesturing Hermione over, the Doctor glanced down at the numerous pieces of paper and frowned.

"Impossible."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, glancing over her friends shoulder.

"What, what's wrong now?"

The Prime Minister had barged into the office, his face still an ugly shade of puce. The Doctor spun to face him, his face set into a grimace.

"What's impossible is that the place that the Yvultions have chosen to attack shouldn't be accessible to them. It isn't even on a map, how did you plot its exact co-ordinates. That's the point of it being 'unplottable'."

"What the devil are you talking about? Speak English!"

"Harry, what's wrong. Tell me-I mean us." The Doctor turned to his companion, his grimace replace with a grim smile.

"Come on Mione, if I asked you to tell me one of the 'unplottable' locations in the UK, which is the first you think of?" He watched as the colour vanished from her face, understanding filling her chocolate orbs.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Letting out a mirthless laugh, the Doctor gestured to the area marked on the map.

"They're going to attack Hogwarts."

Silence filled the office as the two non-magicals stared at the witch and the former-wizard. The witch was going over multiple scenarios in her mind; all of them were turning up negative.

"Harry, we need to stop them. If they attack Hogwarts, there'll be a bloodbath. Even if they are spotted before attacking, the students will attack them first."

"Why would they do that? Wouldn't the 'wizards' negotiate with these aliens?" asked the Prime Minister, his face turning from now back to its normal tone, though slightly tinged green. The Doctor snorted in derision.

"Ha, that'll be the day. The wizarding world is stagnant to change. Their still stuck in the Victorian age, not a single spark of electricity in sight. Anything that could signal a change to their 'perfect world' would be labelled as dark magic and therefore evil."

"That's barbaric!" River gasped, causing the Doctor to chuckle.

"That's the wizarding world. Right, now we need a plan of action."

He grabbed the map and tossed it to Hermione, who barely managed to catch the large scrap of paper. Raising a questioning brow, she stared at the Doctor.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Ah yes, mind using a sticking charm and put it on that wall over there. Thank you." He turned back to the desk, grabbing different sheets of data and pens. Sighing, the witch pulled out her wand and pointed it at the paper and then the wall. The map soared out of her hand and attached itself to the wall. Grinning, the Doctor clapped his hands and strode over to the map.

"Hogwarts, as I have explained, is 'unplottable'. This means that no matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to memories its exact locations, what with your human brains."

"What makes you so special then?" The Prime Minister snapped, his fear of the situation causing him to lash out. The Doctor merely waved his hand in dismissal.

"Time Lord, things work differently for me. Due to this, unless any of your soldiers are of magical blood, I'll go to Hogwarts with Hermione and River in order to negotiate with the Yvultions."

"Why those two?" The Doctor stared at him incredulously.

"River is part Time Lord and Hermione is a witch, keep up will you?" The Prime Minister flushed angrily but remained silent. Smirking, River strode over the Doctor and offered her hand.

"When do we start?"

**MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB**

"Tell me how this works again?"

The Doctor sighed as River asked the same question she had asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

"We're going to the Leaky Cauldron, travel to the Three Broomsticks via the Floo and make our way to Hogwarts. Everything else, I'll do what I do best."

"You mean that you'll just make it up as you go along."

"Do you even have to ask?" The Doctor winked at the bushy-haired blonde and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Fiddling with the commands, he muttered quietly to himself.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"In this universe, your magic is powered by psycho-kinesis of ambient residue of the void's waste. By locking onto that signature, and set the sonic to target only large quantities of the waste, I should be able to locate the correct path to the Leaky Cauldron's entrance."

He grinned brightly, looking up from his screwdriver only to receive a blank look from Hermione. Sighing, he turned his attention back to his instrument.

"I'm going to have the sonic scan for a large amount of magic, which means we can find our way to Diagon Alley."

"Right, okay."

River chuckled as the witch nodded, her eyes still holding a slightly blank look. The Doctor cursed loudly as the sonic sparked, the emitter darkening from a milky green to a shade of viridian.

"Stupid bloody thing! Why is it that every time I change, you malfunction?"

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

Growling, the Doctor violently slammed the sonic against his palm.

"The sonic is breaking. The circuitry is starting to fry, making it impossible for me to track the void waste."

"So now what do we do?"

The Doctor sighed, sinking down onto a bin. Stuffing the screwdriver into his pocket, he looked to his companions. While River looked as clueless as him, he noticed that Hermione eyes seemed to brighten, and he knew what that meant.

"So, what great idea is bubbling away in your head Miss Granger? Mind sharing it with the class?"

Flushing slightly, the brunette witch stared at her, now alien, friend.

"Well, I remember that Harry-I mean-you told me that you used a bus to get to the Leaky Cauldron in your third year."

"A bus?" He muttered, running a hand through his messy hair, a frown marring his face. "A bus, bus...A Bus!"

"Doctor/Harry?" Both River and Hermione asked, the former was used to the Time Lord's outbursts but the latter was startled. Grinning, the Doctor spun to face his companions.

"A bus, the greatest bus ever. The Knight Bus, just stick out your wand hand and summon the bus directly to your location. Absolutely brilliant, little violent but still, brilliant. Mione, mind summoning it for us?"

Nodding, the Gryffindor witch tugged her wand out of her pocket. Turning to the road, shakily, she stuck out her wand.

**BANG**

A violently purple, triple-decker bus exploded into reality just a foot in front of her. With a whoop of delight, the Doctor bounded forward, patting Hermione's back.

"Here we go, Leaky Cauldron Stan, I know the protocol already. Also, here's a few extra galleons, think you could make our stop the next one?"

The pimply faced conductor, who hadn't even been able to step off the bus, nodded quickly as he pocketed the golden coins. The Doctor grinned, turning to the two women,

"Are you two just going to stand there? Allons-y! Oh, not said that in a while. Still, suits the situation."

With that, the dark-haired Time Lord vanished onto purple bus. Sighing, the older of the two women smiled at his behaviour and followed the Doctor's example, Hermione quickly followed after the two time-travellers. They had only just sat down when the bus jolted forward with another deafening **BANG**, only for the bus to come to a complete stop a few seconds later. The pimply face of Stan Shunpike popped around the driver's cabinet, catching their eye.

"Leaky Cauldron for three, current stop is the Leaky Cauldron for three."

"Well, that's us. On we go."

The Doctor leapt to his feet, and turned to offer a hand to his friends.

"Shall we?"

**MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB**

"It's a bit...dramatic looking isn't it?"

The three of them were currently standing at the gates leading to the grounds of the castle. Staring up at the many towers of Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia wash over her as the sight of the castle silhouetted against the inky blackness of the late night sky, which was odd; considering that they had only been gone a few hours. She turned to the Doctor, and noticed that he had pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Eying the device warily, he pointed it at the giant padlock. The now viridian emitter shone a brilliant emerald, as a low buzzing filled the air. She leapt back as sparks shot from the padlock, which now hung loosely from the gate.

"Sonicking and entering, gotta love it." The Doctor grinned, wrenching the aged piece of metal from the wrought iron gates. With a sharp shove, the black iron creaked open noisily.

At once, a shriek of a claxon tore at the air as the wards were triggered against the sudden intrusion.

"Well...bugger." The Doctor stated, the three travellers stared as each window of the castle blazed to life. Rapid blurs of shadow could barely be made out as the occupants of the castle were jerked violently from the arms of Morpheus, causing a riot within the dorms.

"Right guys, time to run I think. Yeah, definitely time to run, RUN!" The Doctor bellowed, sprinting into the grounds before them and was soon swallowed up in the darkness. Glancing at each other, Hermione and River quickly followed after him, the latter with a massive grin on her ruby lips.

"God I've missed this!"

While River's stride never broke, the younger woman couldn't help but slip and slide over the wet mud of the grass beneath her feet. It was due to this that she brought up the rear, so it took her a few minutes to catch up with the two time travellers. When she finally got up with the pair, she was both glad yet horrified. Glad that she had managed to catch up with the energetic pair, and horrified to discover them on the business end of Dolores Umbridge's wand.

"Now now, what do we have here?" She simpered, her disgustingly sweet voice filled with contained malice, "Two students out of curfew and even running around with...who are you?"

"Now sweetie," River smirked, mirroring Umbridge's 'sweet' tone, "One must give their own name before asking others for theirs, it's only polite."

A nasty, blotchy red colour crept up the small woman's neck. A snarl on her lips, she pointed the wand at the other woman's head.

"I am Dolores Umbridge: Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Now, who are you?"

"I am Professor River Song, and I lower that wand unless you want it stuf-"

"Ok!" The Doctor yelped, placing a hand on River's tense shoulder. Slowly moving forward, he put his hand on Umbridge's wand and lowered it. Stunned slightly at River's disrespect, the DADA professor didn't say a word the pupil she despised touched her wand.

"Ok, we're calm now. Right, if you'll just listen to me, Hogwarts is in dan-"

"Potter," Umbridge snapped, coming back to her senses as she glared at the raven-haired male "It would be wise for you to hold your tongue. I should have you expelled for insubordination, you know I forbid pupils to be out of their dorms after half-past eight and yet..."

She trailed off as the sound of rustling could be heard softly over the sounds of the night. The Doctor stepped forward, his sonic in hand. Pressing the activation switch, the tip blazed to life as the sonic activated its 'Torch Mode'. He pointed the sonic directly in front of him, bathing the grassy grounds in an eerie emerald green glow. Behind him, he heard Hermione whisper out "_Lumos_", which was quickly echoed by Umbridge. River merely pulled out her pistol, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"Hello?" The Doctor called, his grip on the sonic tightening, as he stepped forward again "Who's there? I'm the Doctor, come on out. Don't be shy."

"Potter, be silent. Who knows what vile creatures could be out here?" Hissed Umbridge, reaching for the Time Lord's arm "And what's wit this 'doctor' nonsense-"

She was cut of abruptly as a loud rasping groan was heard behind them. Whirling round, the three humans and one Time Lord stared as a black silhouette stood before them. Smiling, the Doctor stepped forward, his screwdriver held aloft.

"Hello there big fella, I'm the Doctor. And who are you..." He trailed of as the sonic revealed the stranger's features.

It was humanoid in appearance with aquamarine fur, dressed in combat gear. Only the gear looked as though the fabric was made from a silk-like material and the armoured chest plate was simply a large chunk of carved black wood. The face lost its furry appearance, instead being replaced by feathers of the same colour. Dark, glittery eyes glared at them over a ruby coloured beak. What set alarm bells ringing in their heads though, was the silver blaster-like gun held in its grip.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that you're a Yvultion." The Doctor stated, staring at the alien in interest. Hermione on the other hand, stared at the newcomer in barely concealed horror. Umbridge had no such issue.

"What kind of vile creature are you? I demand that you surrender in the name of the Ministry of Magic."

"_**Watch your mouth insect**_." The Yvultion hissed, its voice held a raspy quality to it. Hermione stared in shock.

"That was english...how does an alien speak perfect english?" Umbridge's head snapped round to stare at the brunette witch incredulously.

"Be silent Miss Granger, that was clearly not english that that creature was speaking!"

Confused, Hermione turned to face the Doctor only to catch sight of an amused smirk on his face.

"It's the TARDIS." River supplied, causing the young witch to turn in her direction "As you have been inside her, the TARDIS is telepathically translating foreign languages for you."

The Doctor hadn't paid any attention to the conversation behind him, preferring to attempt to converse with the Yvultion before him.

"As I said, I'm the Doctor. What about you, do you have a name?" Silence met his question as black eyes bore into emerald orbs.

"_**Dlugh**_." said the Yvultion, its raspy voice grating on the Doctor's much more powerful ears.

"Pardon?"

"_**My name is Dlugh**_,_** how do you know of my species**_? _**Our intelligence tells us that these humans are ignorant to those beyond the stars**_."

"Good thing that I'm not human then, tried it once though. Horribly dull lives this lot live." He gestured his sonic at Dlugh. To his surprise, the Yvultion's eyes widen in shock at the sight of the scientific screwdriver.

"_**A sonic probe**_? _**Where did you acquire such technology**_? _**That tech was lost along with the species that created it**_."

"My species invented them, well, they invented it in my universe. Don't know if it's different in this universe though..."

"_**Time Lord**_!" The Yvultion spat, stepping back from the Doctor in fright and raised his blaster at the Doctor's chest "_**Keep back**_, _**keep back I say**_!"

"Whoa whoa, easy there buddy." The Doctor held his arms above his head, his tone soothing "As I said, I'm not from around here. So whatever your universe's Time Lords were like, I'm different."

Narrowing his eyes, Dlugh began to lower his weapon only to be blasted back by a violently blue bolt of energy.

"No!" The Doctor roared, tearing the wand for Umbridge's hand. He hurled it into the darkness before rounding on the enraged witch.

"How dare you take my wand, you filthy half-" She was cut off as she locked eyes with the Time Lord. She shrank back as what seemed like the fires of hell itself filled those emerald orbs, filling her with absolute terror.

"He was standing down, what the hell possessed you to attack him. You're lucky I was here or else-"

"_**Puny insect**_!"

They whirled round, stunned to see that Dlugh was back on his feet and his blaster trained on Umbridge.

"_**DIE**_!"

"No!" The Doctor cried, but he was too late. A blast of orange plasma was launched from the barrel, crashing into Umbridge's chest. With a shrieking wail, the toad-like form of Delores Umbridge exploded into ashes.

"You...you killed her." Hermione whispered, shock colouring her voice as she stared at the spot her DADA professor once occupied. Gritting his teeth, the Doctor stormed over to Dlugh, who quickly turned the blaster on the Doctor. Slashing the buzzing sonic screwdriver through the air, he caused the plasma in the gun to expand, destroying the gun. With a yelp, Dlugh threw the now smoking weapon to the ground, only to come face to face with an enraged Time Lord.

"No, no more death. I demand that you take me to your leader right now! No arguments, River" He turned to his 'wife', a hard look in his eyes "Get yourself and Hermione out-no do it, use the Portkey! And you, why are we still here, lead the way."

"Harry, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Hermione cried as River dragged her away. Just before she vanished in a swirl of colour, she heard the Doctor's reply.

"I'm going to finish this, one way or another."

**AN: Well...that was certainly interesting (I hope). Now I will tell this: the fic is nearly over. So make sure to look out for the next update for 'Mad-Man with a Box'. Check out my profile for a poll and, if you're interested, check out my other fics. Make sure to R&R. This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**


	5. Confrontations and New Beginnings

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here with chapter 5 of 'Mad-Man with a Box' and apologies for the longer wait. There were some issues with the way I wanted to end this but I finally finished. Also , I'm honestly amazed that this fic has gained so much popularity since it was first posted. While this is the last chapter of this adventure, this won't be the last time we'll see our new Doctor. Make sure to either follow, favorite or leave a review telling me what you think, as your opinions help me improve my fics. More on that later, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I never have nor will I ever own Doctor Who or Harry Potter._

Key

"Wibbly wobbly timey whimey" – Regular Speech  
>'<em>I could go a Jammy Dodger<em>' – Regular Thought/Spell  
>"<strong>Avada Kedavra<strong>" - Spell  
>"<em><strong>We will destroy you<strong>_" – Alien Speech

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Mad Man with a Box_

"_You...you killed her." Hermione whispered, shock colouring her voice as she stared at the spot her DADA professor once occupied. Gritting his teeth, the Doctor stormed over to Dlugh, who quickly turned the blaster on the Doctor. Slashing the buzzing sonic screwdriver through the air, he caused the plasma in the gun to expand, destroying the gun. With a yelp, Dlugh threw the now smoking weapon to the ground, only to come face to face with an enraged Time Lord._

"_No, no more death. I demand that you take me to your leader right now! No arguments, River" He turned to his 'wife', a hard look in his eyes "Get yourself and Hermione out-no do it, use the Portkey! And you, why are we still here, lead the way."_

"_Harry, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Hermione cried as River dragged her away. Just before she vanished in a swirl of colour, she heard the Doctor's reply._

"_I'm going to finish this, one way or another."_

Chapter 5: Confrontations and New Beginnings

"So, tell me. Out of all the planets, in all the systems in the galaxy: why did you pick Earth to hide on? You lot tend to shy away from planets with large cities, and why are you attacking the humans?"

"_**Enough with the questions Time Lord**_!" snarled Dlugh, not even turning to face the Doctor. The Doctor's response was to maturely stick his tongue out the alien's back. To pass the time, he pulled out his sonic, only to frown as the viridian tip had darkened to a near midnight green.

"Well that is definitely not a good sign." He muttered as he stared down at the burnt emitter and grimaced. He gently flicked the activation switch, and sadly noted that the emitter's glow was near non-existent and the familiar **bzzt** had distorted severely.

"No, not good at all."

"_**I said SILENCE TIME LORD**_!" Dlugh roared, turning to glare at the Doctor and snorting at the sight of the degrading sonic screwdriver. "_**Touch this**_."

He had tugged out a small iron box, on which a polished wooden button rested. Stuffing it into the Doctor's hand, he stepped back a few paces and sneered.

"_**That is the return teleport**_; _**every one of us is equipped with two before our attacks**_." He pulled out another, although much shabbier looking, box. "_**That one will take you directly to the chancellor**_'_**s main chamber**_."

With that, the Yvultion slammed down his button and vanished in a flash of crimson particles. Intrigued, the Doctor pointed his sonic at the box only to stop once he realised it would be useless to try and scan the box. With a grim smile, he pocketed the screwdriver and pushed down the button on his own teleport box...only to gasp as he collapsed onto a highly polished stone floor. Grunting slightly in pain, he pushed himself off the ground, and stared at his new environment. Like the floor, the walls were incredibly polished stone that he could see his own reflection staring back at him.

"Blimey I'm scrawny. Well, not as bad as ten but still..."

He trailed off and, reluctantly, pulled out his sonic and scanned the wall before him. Waving the weakly buzzing instrument for a few seconds, he released the emitter form the claws, allowing him to read the results from the central section of the screwdriver.

"Hello, what do we have here? Oh...that is brilliant!"

Grinning widely, he pocketed the screwdriver and turned to investigate the rest of his new location, only to find two plasma blasters aimed at his head.

"Well, I'm guessing it's safe to say that you two are the royal guards?"

The two Yvultions glared down at him, both were dressed in crimson silk robes and were clicking their beaks in anger.

"_**What do you think you are doing here**_,_** human**_?" Spat the one on the left, whose beak shone a topaz orange colour. His companion, a sapphire beaked Yvultion, glared down at him in disgust.

"Well, I ran into a friend of yours-Dlugh i think-and he had me teleported here." The Doctor grinned, getting to his feet and brushing himself down. Jamming his hands into his pockets, the Time Lord stared at the two aliens before him and narrowed his eyes at the two blaster still aimed at him.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer it if you would lower your weapons. I'm here to see your leader and I don't think he'd be happy to find out you were threatening a guest of my importance, grandeur and-there goes my arrogant side again."

"_**And why**_,_** human**_,_** are you such an **_'_**important guest**_'?" The topaz-beaked guard snarled, not once lowering his blaster as he and his fellow guard glared at the raven-haired male. The Doctor's smile was replaced by a cocky smirk as he pulled the near-dead sonic from his pocket and held it before him.

"Because I'm not a human, but a Time Lord!"

**MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB**

"We need to help him!"

River growled as Hermione, once again, began to argue against the Doctor's orders. Currently the two were back in the Prime Minister's office, and were the sole occupants of the room.

"For the last time: The Doctor ordered that you were taken away from the sight."

"What about all those stories you told me, where you ignored his orders despite the danger you were in?"

"That's completely different." River snapped, as her patience was near its breaking point. However, the bushy-haired witch didn't sense this.

"How, how is it any different to our current situation? Do you mind telling why you won't help me save your Doctor-"

"He's not my Doctor anymore!" She screamed, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Silence filled the office as the two women stared at each other, before the older of the two sank down onto the two-seater couch. Wiping her eyes, River fixed the witch with a sad smile.

"As I told you, I was married to the Eleventh Doctor. While I still harbour feelings for him, he doesn't feel the same. Hell, it's been over a millennia for him since he last saw me. I'm afraid another took my place in his hearts, even if he never admitted it. Now, with his newest incarnation, I have no idea how to act with him. That's why it's different Hermione, this Doctor, while still the Doctor he isn't my Doctor. In fact," She gave Hermione a watery smile and offered her the Portkey "I think, you are the one he will need."

"Even if I do take the Portkey, how will I get to him? All it will do is take me to Hogsmede." River gave a watery smirk as she stuffed the Portkey into the girl's hands.

"The Doctor had it bio-locked. He left a hair here to act like a beacon, meaning that you should be able to use the Portkey to reach him."

"River, I can't-"

"Yes, you can. And do you want to know why I know you can?" Hermione stared at her blankly, before nodding her head. River chuckled before she stepped back, away from the brunette witch.

"Because the Doctor would never have brought you with him if you couldn't handle the danger."

"But he sent me away-"

"That's because he's a prat. He believes that only he should face the 'big bad' of the invaders, so that his friends won't be hurt."

"That's how he used to be, before he changed." Hermione muttered, staring into River's sad eyes. The older woman shook her head and laughed.

"Even as a human his self-sacrificial nature shines through. Anyway, go to him Hermione. Be with him while you still have the chance, don't end up like me."

With that, the older woman left the room, leaving the younger girl to stare after her in shock. Slowly, her gaze moved from the door to the Portkey she now held. Her mind finally coming to a decision, she tightened her grip on the device and stared once again at the door.

"River..."

**MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB**

"Bit grandiose if you ask me, like I can talk-my TARDIS' usually large and impressive, much more impressive than this."

The Doctor gestured around the large, jewel-studded room with a look of disappointment. He turned his head and stared at the large Yvultion before him.

It was tall, much taller than the rest, standing at a height of 6'10'' with the usual aquamarine fur/feathers. However, this Yvultion wore fine robes of golden silk, while his beak was a solid obsidian-black like his eyes. Said eyes were filled with sheer malice as the alien glared down at the Time Lord before him.

"_**How are you here**_,_** Time Lord**_? _**Your race is but a fairy tale told to those who require sleep**_."

"Me? A bed-time story? That is brilliant!" The Doctor grinned, hands stuffed into his pockets as he swaggered around the room, not once losing eye-contact with the large Yvultion. "Love a good bed-time story I do Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty-I do seem to prefer the princess stories...anyway, I'm going to ask this for the third time." The playfulness drained from his face as his eyes hardened to the point they resembled the gem they were often compared to.

"What do you want with this planet."

The Yvultion glared at him, its hands tightening on his throne as rage coursed through its veins. How dare this...this..._THING_...demand him to answer him. Before he could move however, the Doctor whipped out his sonic and pointed it towards the Yvultion leader.

"One move I deem threatening and I'll amplify the sonic-waves times eight-trillion trebles."

"_**You bluff Doctor**_,_** by doing that you'll reduce your own brain to mush along with mine and my guards**_." The Doctor merely smiled grimly as his grip tightened on the screwdriver.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm an old man. Had I been younger I'd give you more chances but I've learned from my mistakes, now answer the question." Snarling, the Yvultion leader sank lower in his seat, defeat in his eyes.

"_**Our world was lost**_, _**oh so long ago**_._** We have wandered the universe in search of a new home**_,_** we thought Earth would make a good replacement but to our disgust we saw the filth that covered the beauty of this world's natural resources**_._** We were outraged that these **_'_**humans**_' _**dared trample the gifts of the gods and therefore**_,_** we decided that these monsters deserved to be punished**_."

"You don't have the authority to punish those you deem criminals. That belongs to the Shadow Proclamation and even then, laws concerning the environment no longer apply due to the Earth's promotion to a level five planet over a century ago."

"_**The Shadow Proclamation holds no power over us**_." The Yvultion leader hissed, malice gleaming brightly in its obsidian eyes. The Doctor gave a grim smile as he played with the sonic's emitter.

"Maybe not, but I do. The laws of the universe and time itself belong to me and I deem you guilty of assault against an innocent planet. However, I will be fair and give you this one chance: leave this planet and never return."

"_**What will you do Doctor**_,_** if we refuse to leave this world**_?" The Time Lord's eyes darkened considerably as he pulled the teleport from his pocket.

"Then I'll stop you." He said simply, staring coldly into the leader's face. "You only get one warning, that was it."

Still staring at the leader, he pushed the button on the teleport and reappeared on the lawns of Hogwarts. Stumbling slightly, he was not prepared to be slammed to the ground as a body fell on top of him in a flash of multicoloured light.

"What the-Hermione?" He cried, staring at the mass of bushy hair currently covering his chest. Upon hearing her name, the girl in question pulled away from his chest and smiled brightly at the dishevelled Time Lord.

"Harry! You're alive, I thought that...when you left-"

"Easy there Mione, I'm not that easy to get rid of." Grinning, he leapt to his feet, pulling the brunette up with him. Turning to the school, he scowled slightly before grabbing the witch's hand.

"Hermione, I need you to do me a favour. Go up to the school and inform McGonagall what's happened...except that I'm alien."

"Ok but, what are you going to do?" The Doctor gave her a small smile before pushing her away slightly.

"Don't worry Mione; I just need to take care of some business. I will be back, and you will be my _first_ stop."

With that, he picked up the discarded Portkey and vanished in a flash of multicoloured light. Once the light had vanished, Hermione turned and face the imposing image that was Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, she made her way towards the castle, her mind quickly working on a story to tell her intimidating head-of-house/deputy headmistress.

**MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB**

The dark office of the Prime Minister suddenly burst into life as the flailing figure of the Doctor appeared in a burst of light, and promptly crashed to the ground. With a loud moan of pain, the raven-haired male pushed himself, shakily, to his feet.

"I bloody hate Portkeys!" He snarled, tossing the magical transport away as he regained his bearings. Once his head stopped swimming, he made his way over to the computer he had played about with on his previous trip and grabbed the main 'tower'. Prising open the back, the Doctor pulled out his sonic and stared at it sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, after this."

Flicking the activation switch, he pushed the degrading instrument into the back of the 'tower' and booted up the system. Sinking into the desk chair, he tapped his fingers against the desk impatiently as the computer slowly began to start up. Once it had finally fully loaded, the sonic hacking him into the Prime Minister's main profile, his finger dashed over the keyboard. A new window opened, a black background with the stereotypical green lines of code running along the screen. His fingers moved even faster as he programmed the software the sonic had picked up in the Yvultion's hideout. With a flourish, he slammed down the enter button and leaned back in his chair.

A new window popped up, showing the scowling face of the Yvultion leader.

"Hello again!" said the Doctor, a bright smile on his lips as he stared into the obsidian orbs glaring at him.

"_**Doctor**_." Spat the Yvultion leader, hatred shining in its eyes. The Doctor brushed of the hostility as he kicked his feet up onto the desk, twiddling his thumbs.

"Now now, no need to get all catty." He scolded, wagging a finger at the image before him. "And here I though t we could have a little chat. First off, what's your name?"

"_**What does it matter to you**_?" snarled the alien, its teeth bared. The Doctor merely shrugged, crossing his arms as he spun the chair slightly from side-to-side.

"Well, I thought it was a little unfair that you know mine and I don't know yours. I mean, how are we to get to know each other-"

"_**Desgilthru**_,_** if that'll get you to stop babbling like a moron**_." Sneered the now revealed Desgilthru, the Doctor merely continuing to smile. His smiled widened as an alarm began to blare from the screen, panic shining in Desgilthru's eyes.

"Now that does not sound good, what's going on there Desgilthru-boy?" The Doctor queried, not once dropping his grin.

"_**Lankint**_, _**status report**_! _**What in the blazes do you mean we're losing power**_? _**That's imposs**_-" Desgilthru trailed off as he finally took notice of the Doctor's grin. "_**What in the name of nature have you done**_, _**Time Lord**_!"

"Well, I guess it's fair. Before your goons found me, I naturally scanned the area with my sonic only to discover that it had picked up on the software used in the majority of the coding in your ship/lair. Love the lair though, not many villains have lairs anymore."

"_**Damn you Doctor**_!" Desgilthru roared, spittle flying from his mouth as he fired off numerous insults and orders, which were quickly muted by the Doctor. After a few minutes, he returned the volume back to normal.

"Better now?" He asked, smiling cheerily at the panting Yvultion.

"_**What do you want Doctor**_?"

"By the time your power runs out, you'll be long gone from this planet. Although, that's only if you lot have already left already. If not, best get a move on."

"_**Doctor**_!" Desgilthru roared, only for the screen to cut to black as a small explosion of sparks erupted from the back of the 'tower'. The Doctor smiled sadly as he realised that his old friend was gone.

He was jolted from his thoughts as a deafening **BANG** sounded from outside. Leaping to his feet, he dashed to the window and stared in horror as a cloud of smoke could be seen streaking across the sky on a small downward slope. Teeth gritted, he glared at the smoking Yvultion ship, a question burning furiously in his mind.

"_Who did this_?"

**MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB**

In a dark room, a figure could be scene relaxing in a recliner, a cold smirk plastered over their lips as they watched the exploding Yvultion ship crash into the Atlantic.

"Ignorant little race those Yvultions. Still, amazing how they could create such advanced technology from such primitive materials. Now," The figure stood, a small shaft of light revealing a black silk shirt covering there chest as the mysterious individual moved towards a dark oak door, a fond yet sinister smile worming it's way onto their features.

"How long until you find me, Doctor? As the game is only beginning and I know you will return. After all, apart from yourself, no one knows you like I do."

The door swung open, and a bright light silhouetted the figure, as _he_ laughed darkly before vanishing into the room.

**MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB MMwB**

Hermione looked at her fellow fifth years as they watched the famous Weasley Twins launch their signature firework show, to signal the end of the exams, with barely hidden boredom. Ever since Harry, no, The Doctor had left she had felt...empty. Like there was something missing. Her lips twitched upwards in a smile as she thought of the last time she had seen the Time Lord/Wizard.

"_Don't worry Mione; I just need to take care of some business. I will be back, and you will be my _first_ stop._"

"Oh Harry." She sighed as she looked up at the fireworks that splashed across the sky. Some had written rude messages in the sky will others simply whizzed by or made other noises like **bang**, **whizz**, **boom**, **Vworp**, **Vworp**, **Vworp**, **crash**- Wait...what!

_**Vworp**__. __**Vworp**__. __**Vworp**__. __**Vworp**__. __**Vworp**__._

Turning to her right, she made her way through the crowd towards the grounds as the familiar sound got louder and louder with each step she took.

_**Vworp**__. __**Vworp**__. __**Vworp**__. __**Vworp**__. __**Vworp**__._

Soon enough, other students had begun to hear the noise and followed it in search of its source.

That of a slowly materialising blue 1960's police box.

Hermione stared in amazement as the blue box as it slowly faded into existence on the grounds several yards away from them. Once it had solidified, she began to walk towards the doors, slipping slightly on the mud under her feet. She began to pick up her pace until she was sprinting across the grounds, her once grey trainers now completely covered in liquid earth. She didn't stop until she reached the doors of the box, gently laying her hand upon the wood. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the door and, without looking back, pushed it open and walked inside.

She stared around the giant domed room in awe. The walls shone a burnt gold with glowing green hemispheres protruding from the walls in specific intervals. There were several brass platforms and walkways throughout the room. A ramp connected the doorway to two set of stairs: one leading down to another level and the other leading to another platform, which held a large console with a glass column attached to the top. The column held glowing pistons of a bright sapphire colour.

And there, next to the console, was her best friend: Harry Potter or, as he was called now, the Doctor.

"It's bigger on the inside." She stated simply, not one spark of awe in her eyes. The Doctor snorted as he fiddled with the console in front of him.

"Of course, it's usually much more impressive if you haven't already experienced 'bigger on the inside' technology before setting foot inside the TARDIS. Anyway, what do you think?" He called, turning to face her and gesturing to his outfit. A simple powder-blue long sleeved shirt covered his chest with an emerald-green skinny silk tie around his neck. A silver chain, which she knew held the watch that started this whole adventure, could be seen attached to the waistband of his black dress slacks and lead to his left pocket. Although, she noticed a pair of forest-green converse covered his feet.

"What's with the trainers?"

"It's been a while since I wore trainers, I like trainers now anyway."

"At least your hair looks the same." He pouted.

"Spent ages looking at clothes and all you look at is my hair, shame on you Ms. Granger."

Giggling, she approached the console and watched as he fussed around, turning various knobs and punching buttons.

"So, we've got a New Doctor, New TARDIS and," he noticed something silver poking out of the console and reached over to pull it out, revealing a sleek, black Sonic Screwdriver with strips of porcelain to serve as a grip, Gallifreyan engravings on the emitter's housing, an orange diode crystal attached to the emitter and a silver pommel capping the bottom, "A new sonic screwdriver!" he called, testing the new sonic on the console and grinning broadly as the familiar buzzing noise reached his ears. Flicking the activation switch, he silenced the buzzing of the sonic and turned to face the muggleborn witch with a toothy smile. "At least it's smaller than the last, much more subtle."

"So what are we doing now Doctor?" He stared at her in surprise.

"Why are you calling me Doctor, I thought I was Harry to you." She bit her lip nervously as she locked eyes with him: chocolate brown vs. emerald green.

"I thought you would prefer if I called you by your actual name."

"Nope, to you and only you, am I Harry. Everyone else calls me the Doctor." He began to walk around the console, completely oblivious to her slight blush. As he reached the console, he bent over slightly, gripping the edges tightly.

"Hermione..."

"Yes Doc-I mean, yes Harry?" She asked, slowly approaching the now tense looking Time Lord. With a deep sigh, he turned to face her with a blank expression.

"Are you sure that you are willing to do this?"

Taken aback, the girl stared at him with her mouth open in surprise.

"Of course, I mean, why wouldn-" She was cut off as he turned back to stare at the time rotor.

"I'm returning to my own universe, Hermione. Once I'm out I will need to seal off the crack that I slipped through and once that's done, there is no going back. Not for family, not for friends, they'll be gone forever." Turning to face her once more, he locked eyes with the witch, his age shining in the emerald orbs. "Can you live with the consequences of your choice, if not..."

He trailed off, not once breaking eye contact. She remained silent, having not properly considered the negatives of her decision. Nodding, the Doctor turned slightly when:

"Yes."

"W-what?" he sputtered, his eyes wide as stared at the brunette girl. The girl in question stared back defiantly, a smile fixed upon her lips.

"I said, yes. I'm willing to stay with you, why wouldn't I: you're my best friend Harry, and I'll always be with you no matter what."

Silence filled the TARDIS as the two continued to stare at each other. Finally, after a minute, the Doctor grinned madly and offered out his hand. Grinning back, Hermione ran to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. A hug in which the Doctor returned with a loud laugh, spinning the brunette witch around in a circle. Once they broke apart, the Doctor danced around the console energetically, flicking levers and pushing buttons before coming to a stop, glancing at his companion with a manic smile.

"So anyplace in space and time: anywhere, anytime wherever and whenever you want. So, answer me this: Where do you want to start?"

"Is there a random button?" she asked as she looked over the many buttons on the console panel before her. A massive grin spread over the Time Lord/Wizard's face as he stared at the Gryffindor witch.

"That is why YOU are my favourite person Hermione Granger."

Blushing crimson, she gripped onto one of the railings surrounding the console platform as the raven-haired male slammed his hand down on a rather large orange button, causing the TARDIS to rock violently as it hurtled through the Space/Time vortex. Once they were sure they had landed, they quickly made their way down the stairs and the ramp to the door.

"Wait!" The Doctor yelped as he made his way to a trunk next to the door.

"What's wrong Harry?" She watched as he dug out a black frock coat and threw it on, then tucked the new sonic in the inside pocket of the jacket. As he reached the brunette witch, he stuffed a hand into a trouser pocket and fished out a small silver key and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked, taking the key and studying it carefully.

"TARDIS key, now we can go." He had walked over to the door and gripped the handle of the door when the brunette girl, having recovered from the surprise gift, spoke up.

"You know, with the way you act, it won't be long until people believe that you're some mad man with a box."

Turning to look into her excited face, he gave her a serious look.

"Hermione Granger, there's one thing you better understand about me because it's important. And one day your life may depend on it." She stared at him curiously.

"Yes Harry?" A manic grin spread across his face.

He wrenched open the door, walking out with Hermione following him.

"I am definitely a Mad-Man with a Box."

**AN: And done, holy crap this was difficult to write. But overall, I'm pleased with the way this has finished and hope that you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Make sure to keep an eye out for the sequel and check out my other fics as you wait. I should have the last part of 'Summoner of Legends' should be posted soon, definitely before the end of the year...hopefully. This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**


End file.
